Winning Soi Back
by Thunderkatho
Summary: How far would you go to win her back? YoruichixSoi rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I am so tired, and so rusty, but I felt the urge to write this story. So if it sucks, give me pointers, and bite me.

* * *

Yoruichi stared blankly at Ichigo's desperate face.

"No." She coarsely muttered.

"But Yoruichi-san, please," he pleaded, staring into her abnormally cold eyes, "I love her."

It randomly struck Kurosaki how odd this particular situation was.

After years of friendship, he had never deemed the Shihouin as a negative person, not to mention one that was so nonchalant about a friend's plea. Yet, there Yoruichi sat, cold and seemingly indifferent towards the young boy. And despite his best efforts not to, Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly hurt, and dumbfounded by her harsh decline. For you see, Kurosaki Ichigo loved Kuchiki Rukia, and was determined to win her heart— but to do that he needed a certain Shihouin's help.

"You're the only one who can get me into Seireitei," Kurosaki rationalized, trying to reason the dark woman before him into coming.

"If she loved you, she wouldn't have gone back to a place where you can't follow," Yoruichi snapped at him.

Ichigo stared at Yoruichi, slapped in the face by her harsh words. Looking towards the ground, he left without another word.

Feelingly slightly guilty for her aggressive demeanor, the Shihouin sighed heavily as her friend left. Unconsciously, she began to run her hands through her hair, pulling her ponytail down in an attempt to relieve some stress.

_How did this happen? _She questioned herself, yearning for a simpler solution. Yoruichi shook her head, attempting to shake the guilt away before smiling fondly at the memories she shared with the young boy. Years of friendship had created a strong bond between the brash young Kurosaki and herself. They had gone through many adventures together, until one day a certain young woman fell into their lives. In an attempt to "find herself", as she described it, Kuchiki Rukia had left her home and stumbled upon their lives. At first, Yoruichi wholeheartedly supported the young couple, going as far as to trick them into meeting each other, but when she learned where the girl had come from, Yoruichi paled. Seireitei. Her old school, dojo, home. Home to the elite, and the elite only, Seireitei was a place that held such bad memories for her. How could Ichigo ask her to go? How could she possibly go back? Sighing in defeat, the dark woman slid down further in her chair, sitting aimlessly as the sun set behind her.

* * *

Dim shadows slipped through the glass windows dancing along Yoruichi's uncharacteristically pale face, softened only by the pale moonlight above- the only light illuminating the dark house. Quickly and unconsciously, Yoruichi's long fingers moved past ivory piano keys, playing a soft melody that she thought she had forgotten years ago.

It began ever so quietly at first, as if Yoruichi struggled to remember the notes that poured flawlessly from her timid fingers. Letting her eyes drift close, she began to let the music flow from her, recalling each note until they formed a musical sentence, a harmonious statement. Taking in a sharp breathe, the dark woman felt the air fill her chest, and dove into the song. A sharp here, she turned to the right, drifting across the dark key, dusty from disuse. A flat there, she glided to the left. Each note placed more confidence into her heart as Yoruichi bent over her hands, pouring that feeling right back into the music. Louder, she continued, until the sound echoed through her empty home, filling it to the brim. Rise after rise, she persisted until the song overwhelmed her. Every note shook her being, every chord touched her heart, until as softly and as suddenly as it began, it ended. Reaching up, the dark woman ran a finger across her cheek; wiping away tears she didn't realize were there.

"Alright," she whispered to no one in particular, "I'll go with him."

* * *

Sleeeeeep is good for the soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I've been away from FF for so long, but I've really been in a funk when it came to my writing, and I think it's showing through in these chapters. I'm still trying to get back into the groove of things, and am enjoying myself along the way. Chapters will be getting longer as I continue along, I promise, I just need to think things out first.

PS. Sucks to be Hinamori.

PPS. Sucks more to be Soi who made it suck to be Hinamori.

* * *

Staring out the window of the airplane to the large city below, Yoruichi absolutely dreaded landing. Running a hand along her cheek to calm frizzed nerves, the dark woman raised an eyebrow towards the strawberry blonde boy next to her.

"What did you say?" She questioned.

"I said, why do you hate this place so much?" Ichigo slowly repeated his question, cautious of the frazzled woman next to him. It was rare for Yoruichi to be anything but upbeat, and it was throwing Ichigo off, frightening and confusing him at the same time.

"I don't." The Shihouin faintly murmured. Seeing Kurosaki's blank stare, she sighed before continuing, "I have a… bad past there. It's a confining place, home of the privileged, and school for the gifted, Seireitei hosts the nation's best and future leaders."

"Oh," Ichigo frowned, slightly put off.

"We'll get you in, don't worry," Yoruichi grinned, the first sincere smile she had given all week.

"'Kay," he grinned in response.

* * *

_Laying in close proximity to the unusually gentle Soi Fon, Yoruichi sighed in satisfaction. She watched disinterestedly as Soi slid her hand under the covers, placing her hand teasingly along the older woman's bare thigh. Having already satisfied her physical desires, Yoruichi found no interest in continuing their previous actions, turning to remove Soi's slender hand from her bare skin. Playing off her coldness as the desire to sleep, Yoruichi yawned widely, her back to the woman beside her. _

"_I love you," Soi Fon gently whispered, lips pressing against Yoruichi's warm shoulder blade. _

"_And I you," Yoruichi breathed, feeling something clench her stomach as she shut her eyes, willing the uncomfortable feeling away._

Shock jolted Yoruichi awake, alarming her as the plane roughly hit the landing strip.

"We're here!" Ichigo flashed a bright smile.

'_We're here_,' the dark woman nodded before glancing out the window to her rather taxing fate one last time.

* * *

"**KUUKAKU,"** Yoruichi hollered through the dark hallways, pushing her fist into the young Ganju's face, forcing him into the wall as her other hand dragged a flustered Ichigo behind her**.**

**"YORUICHI****,"** Kuukaku's loud response echoed through the hallway.

Sliding the door open, the dark woman sauntered in, followed by an embarrassed Ichigo, and rather frustrated Ganju.

"Yoruichi, must you break all my doors and siblings?" the older Shiba huffed through her pipe. Spread across her chair, the brash young woman watched as the smoke blew from her lips, trailing across the room towards her unexpected visitors.

Light filled the room through the large windows above them, enunciating the Shihouin's catty grin as she sauntered across the room, placing both hands on Kuukaku's chair, and leaning dangerously close to the woman, "Only because they're yours."

"What? Ya' gonna kiss me?" Kukakku shot back a smirk of her own.

"You only wish I would," Yoruichi laughed before pulling the Shiba into a chokehold of a hug.

"So," the elder woman questioned, "what exactly are you doing here? I thought you'd never come back."

Sitting down on the arm of Kuukaku's chair, she motioned and rolled her eyes towards the confused Ichigo, "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and the love of his life apparently lives in Seireitei."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Kukakku, "Love of his life, eh? What section?"

"Twelve. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki?" Shiba's eyes widened in surprise, "Well, well, well, this should be interesting. And I take it you want to skip past the 2nd section?"

"Pretty please?" Yoruichi pursed her lips before grinning from ear to ear.

"You do realize that the 2nd overlooks all security aspects."

"Of course."

"And that she's the head of the 2nd section."

"…." Yoruichi was caught halfway between a grimace and a proud smile. "She deserves it, always did work hard."

"We'll see about that," Kukakku smirked glancing towards Ichigo, "Ganju. Take them to their rooms so I can get some peace and quiet 'round here. We'll chat tomorrow."

Ganju slid the door open with a subtle look of distaste upon his face. "This way," he motioned.

Yoruichi pushed Kurosaki through the door, waving back towards Kuukaku before exiting the room.

* * *

Review, review, review? I promise the more reviews I get the faster I crank out chapters! Reviews fuel my sou


	3. Chapter 3

So, I know there will definitely be grammatical errors in this story, but it's 1:30 in the morning, and I sat down just to write this chapter for you guys, so cut me some slack?

* * *

Surprise etched itself into Ichigo's face as he ran down the hall, trailing behind a laughing Yoruichi. The hall behind them definitely left something to be desired, as paintings dropped from their recent standings, only to be shattered on the floor as the whole structure trembled.

"THIS WAS THE WORST IDEA EVER," Ichigo panicked.

"Kuukaku is always a bad idea!" Yoruichi cheerfully replied, yelling over her shoulder before darting into a janitor's closet, yanking the boy behind her.

"Wha-"

"Shhh," the dark woman silenced him with a finger, peeking out the door as four guards flew past them, running towards the main entrance.

_Maybe calling Kuukaku was a bit drastic…_ Yoruichi smirked mischeviously.

* * *

A few meters down stood Seireitei's main gate, a large structure made of approximately 2 feet of steel that was created more for decoration than protection. On previous days, Soi Fon, commander of the Onmitsukido guard, and captain of the section division, had always detested the height and thickness of the door. It was tediously heavy, and the stairwell to the top was unreasonably long, causing her to waste precious time simply trekking up the continuous staircase. Yet, despite her previous quarrels, today, Soi Fon could not have been happier with the structure of the gate. Swiftly dispatching her primary defense team, Soi Fon tore up the staircase, attempting to get above and see what exactly was attacking the gate. Light pants slipped through her lips as she quickly recovered air, cautiously moving past the last wall of the staircase to glance over the railing. Despite her intensive training, and continuous preparation for any particular event, Soi Fon couldn't help but widen her eyes in complete shock as she gazed at the scene below.

Standing a few yards away from the shaking gate stood Kuukaku Shiba, former member of Seireitei, and current head of the Shiba clan.

"Wha-" Soi Fon's brow furrowed in confusion.

Suddenly the ground shook underneath the young girl's feet, pushing her into the wall as she struggled to regain her composure. Horror quickly replaced the surprise on the petite girl's face as she realized exactly what the Shiba woman was doing. Surrounded by her comrades, Kuukaku laughed heartily, wind whipping past her face as she stood, pointing an acusing finger towards the gate, and watching as one by one firecrackers stripped past her, smashing brightly into the old gate.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KUUKAKU?!?!"** Soi Fon roared down towards the brash woman.

"Oh! Soi Fon! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Kuukaku hollered merrily.

"WHY ARE YOU BLOWING UP FIREWORKS?"Soi angrily yelled.

"Oh stop your moaning and groaning!" came the happy reply. "I'm just lighting up some fireworks!"

"**INTO MY DOOR?!"** the petite woman nearly screeched, her cheeks tinted a slight pink in her rage.

"Well… I had to get your attention somehow," Kuukaku shrugged, casually leaning over to ignite another rocket.

"STOP IT! YOU HAVE MY ATTENTION!" Soi Fon paled as the metal door groaned under the stress of the firework.

"Just making sure!" Kuukaku blew out her sparkler before nonchalantly striding towards the singed door. She waited, rather patiently, as the guards cautiously creaked the gate open, grunting uncomfortably as the woman took the initiative to kick it in the rest of the way.

"Kuukaku," Soi Fon called out from above, stepping out from the ledge, and casually jumping down, staircase-to-staircase until she faced the woman stated, "you are hereby restricted from further actions within Seireitei, and will be held in our detainment unit until further notice."

"Oh Soi," the taller woman grinned down, placing her pipe between her lips before continuing, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Sprinting past a few more doors, Yoruichi finally stopped before a large bridge, cautiously entering the open hallway on the other end.

"We're here…" she quietly motioned towards Ichigo.

"I always thought she'd live in a… brighter place..," he trailed off, glancing at the strange metal contraptions that lined the walls.

"Well she's a strange one." Yoruichi nervously checked around for signs of approaching residents. "I mean, who would ever want to work in the twelfth division? They're always so odd, with their experiments and such, it always was the perfect place for Kisuke."

"Experiments? What?" Kurosaki turned towards his companion. "Rukia doesn't like that kind of stuff."

"Then what is she doing under Mayuri's supervision?" A nervous shudder wracked Yoruichi's body. She never did like the creepy scientist, and seeing his projects stacked throughout the room was doing nothing to improve her previous views on the man.

"Mayuri?" came the confused response. "I thought her captain was Jushiro Ukitake. She was always talking about how he was such a great leader and strong person despite his sickness…" Ichigo trailed off seeing Yoruichi's paled face.

"She's under Ukitake's command?" the dark feline hissed. "She's in the thirteenth division you fool!"

"Oh… but then wh-"

"Who is in Mayuri-sams's lab?" a quiet question floated through the room.

"Oh crap," Ichigo anxiously cursed.

"Yoruichi Shihouin," the voice calmly stated. A little too calm Kurosaki uncomfortably noted.

"Who-" Yoruichi whirled around, locating the voice, "Nemu."

"Yoruichi-san, the last I was aware of, you were restricted from entrance into Seireitei," the monotone woman emerged from behind Ichigo, completely ignoring him in her conversation with Yoruichi.

"Well, I was allowed to enter in order to assist Sotaicho Yamamoto with… certain matters…" the dark woman's mind raced, hoping that Yamamoto was even alive at this point.

"You are on restricted grounds," came her monotone response.

"We simply got turned around," Ichigo cautiously motioned towards the bridge, expanding on his comrade's fib.

"This way." Nemu blankly pointed towards a door at the back of the room.

"You must be busy," Yoruichi flashed a smile, easily slipped back into her lie, "knowing Mayuri-**sama**, he'll have you punished for wasting time showing us around."

"This is correct." Nemu frowned.

"Well I'm sure we can find our way once we are out of the building."

"Very well."

"Thank you," Yoruichi grinned brightly, elbowing Ichigo as Nemu turned towards the door she entered through.

"R-right!" Ichigo stuttered, "Thanks!"

"Do not mention it." Nemu commented, exiting without as much as a glance.

"You are **so** lucky we ran into Nemu and not Mayuri." Yoruichi scowled.

"This place is way too huge," Ichigo returned the frown.

"Yeah, yeah," the dark woman flicked her wrist before slipping past the door that Nemu had mentioned, "we best get going before someone worse than Nemu decides to appear."

"Right." The strawberry blonde quietly entered the door, hoping that Rukia wouldn't be too far away.

* * *

..::..

Yoruichi is getting closer to Soi! I was tempted to throw them together in this chapter, but I really like Kuukaku, and she cracks me up, so I had to put her in. Maybe YoruSoi will come together next chapter! Stick around and find out?

Leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

I really don't know why I write these at 1 in the morning. I'm sure it hinders my ability to write, but I can't help but feel inspired until it's time for me to sleep.

* * *

Distress emanated through the hallway, echoing Yoruichi's grief stricken breaths as she slumped against the wall. Hunched over, she clung desperately to Soi Fon's slender frame before her, drawing a shaky breath through bloody lips. Time seemed to move slowly as if taunting her, showing the dark woman exactly how powerless she was. Blankly, unsure of so many things, she stared at the blade protruding from her slender stomach, watching as her tears dripped down to the hand, mingling with the fingers that held the offending weapon.

Yoruichi distantly heard words fall from the slender girl's lips but couldn't comprehend them. Pausing, she closed her eyes and focused on the sound.

"W-why," Soi Fon repeated, unable to release her grip from the blade that so easily found its way into Yoruichi's stomach, perhaps too easily.

"I-it," The injured woman coughed violently, feeling the air ravage her body as she struggled to stand, "it was the only way to p-prove it."

"W-what?" Soi Fon stammered, feeling the opposing woman's weight begin to rest heavily upon her shoulders as her energy quickly faded. Releasing her grip from the blade, Soi Fon let her gaze raise to meet Yoruichi's, unconsciously biting her lip when she was met with the lack of brilliance in the dark woman's eyes, so uncharacteristically dim.

Carefully, Yoruichi chose her words, letting them fall from her mouth.

"That I'm s-sorry."

**---- 2 hours ago ----**

"Run!" Yoruichi urged, grabbing Ichigo in an attempt to flee.

Curling her tongue, the dark woman bit down rather harshly, dragging Ichigo from an enraged Byakuya. She disliked fighting. Given the opportunity, Yoruichi would have fought, and won, she angrily thought. But he was a taichou, and she was no fool, choosing to flee rather than risk herself. He was a threat, the woman admitted, and though she could have easily taken him once upon a time, Byakuya had the advantage, the training, and the experience. He was a problem, and having Ichigo around was definitely not helping the situation any.

Right, left, left, right, they swerved, trying desperately to evade the growing amounts of people tracking them. _Where are we going?_ Yoruichi thought. She hesitated for a moment, slipping against the polished stone as a horrible revelation struck her.

They were in the second division.

_How could I have missed that?_ Yoruichi panicked, running down a corridor.

"Right or left?" Ichigo questioned, taking a moment to catch his breathe.

_He'll never outrun her_. Yoruichi's mind raced. Byakuya, they could run from, but Soi Fon? There was no way in hell that Ichigo and Yoruichi could run from her now, and by the sounds of things they were beginning to corner them down.

"Right!" She shoved Kurosaki in that direction.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo glanced behind him.

"Just run!" The Shihouin stood her ground, facing the left hallway.

_I guess it's that time._

**----One hour ago----**

"Find the boy." Soi Fon crisply ordered her division, leaving Yoruichi alone in the hallway with Soi Fon, her cold grey eyes staring at the woman she once cared for.

_**Slender fingers clasped desperately to the bed, releasing their firm grip to run slowly across Yoruichi's back.**_

Anger, pure rage, was all that Yoruichi saw from the once docile Soi Fon. Slipping a pale hand behind her, Soi withdrew a slender blade, tightly holding the handle as she flipped it downward concealing it from view.

_**Slave to the heat of the moment the dark woman couldn't help but ravage the young girl. Heated kisses turned into gentle bites, urging her on as she slid against Soi Fon, leaning down to carefully nip at Soi's pale neck.**_

Grimacing, Yoruichi felt her bare arm make contact with Soi's attacking hand, effectively blocking the blade.

_**She was so young, so helpless, and so unwavering in her loyalty, the Shihouin mutely thought. I love you, I love you, I love you, was all that ever came from her mouth, and Yoruichi was beginning to regret ever repeating those words back to Soi Fon.**_

A successful kick stopped the Shihouin momentarily, causing her to pull back in an attempt to catch her breath.

_**Do I even know what love is? How can I be with one person my entire life? Yoruichi questioned herself. I'm only a child myself! How are we to know?**_

Blocking another punch, Yoruichi slid her hand along Soi Fon's outstretched fist, striking her neck with a firm hit.

'_**I want to be with you forever' Soi would often tell Yoruichi, leaving the woman helpless and unsure of a response. **_

_I was wrong_. Yoruichi bitterly thought. _I left her because I was selfish and unsure of myself. _

Feeling the blade knick across her cheek, the dark woman slide back in defense, staring at the girl in front of her.

_I was wrong._ _I was wrong._ It became a mantra to the Shihouin, rendering her helpless as she stared at the Soi Fon in front of her.

Suddenly, Soi Fon reached out, slicing her blade through the air towards Yoruichi. It was an open strike, easily blocked, and for the most part, Soi Fon prepared herself mentally as she waited to see what the dark woman's defense would be. Yet, what happened next was not what she had expected. Faltering in her constitution, Yoruichi reached out for Soi Fon's attacking blade, grabbing her gently by the wrist, and guided it directly into her abdomen.

"I'm s-sorry"

* * *

Gah I love YoruSoi.


End file.
